


Morning Toast Attracts Wild Narutos

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining Sasuke, SasuNaru - Freeform, cursing, mentions of The Smiths’ “Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want”, they live in America in this :P, theyre highschoolers, third person Sasuke centric pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Mostly just some cute stuff and uh yeah!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Morning Toast Attracts Wild Narutos

The day was overcast, but not raining. At least not yet. Sasuke forced himself to get out of bed, his hair a mess. His cat hopped up onto bed, she came closer, purring as Sasuke pet her. “Good morning Akemi.” Sasuke mumbled, continuing to pet her.

Akemi was a light gray cat with darker gray paws and a mask like a raccoon’s on her face. Her eyes were amber colored. Sasuke loved his cat dearly, since the day she wormed her way into their home and hearts.

Sasuke got out of bed, looking out the window. He sighed, annoyed, Sasuke wasn’t a fan of rain, it usually made the day worse. He went to shower, making it brisk and was out in a few minutes. He brushed his teeth and styled his hair, going back to his room after being mostly satisfied with it.

After the shower, Sasuke got dressed. He wore a simple dark red sweater, jeans, and a pair of high top black Converse. He headed to the kitchen and made himself some toast. His parents were already off to work, often leaving in the early morning and coming home at odd times. His mother was a doctor, who always seemed to be on-call 24/7. While his father was an animator. He didn’t have to work so much, but he was overly passionate (in Sasuke’s opinion) about his work and always had to be coaxed to stop working.

He fed Akemi after hearing her hungry meows. Sasuke ate one of his toasts, browsing social media when he got a text.

6:23am

Usuratonkachi: hey sasuke! im outside.

Me: I’ll be there in a sec.

Usuratonkachi: ok!!

Sasuke got his bag, saying bye to Akemi and grabbing the other toast for Naruto. He didn’t know when their little routine of Naruto waiting for him to walk to school started, but he’d started bringing Naruto a toast each time. Today was no exception, the blonde happily took his toast, thanking Sasuke. The two walked to school together, talking about their upcoming tests or random, everyday things.

Sasuke had gotten better at hiding his crush. Naruto didn’t even notice Sasuke’s gaze lingering on him for a few seconds or when he’d sit a little closer to him at lunch. He definitely hoped that Naruto didn’t notice that whenever he played basketball, Sasuke’s eyes were ALL over him.

He didn’t only have a crush on Naruto for his body, he first liked Naruto for his personality, as shitty as he found it at times. Naruto could be loud or annoying, but Sasuke had learned to deal with it by now. Of course, he did still get annoyed, but he found himself being less and less annoyed these days.

Naruto shivered, a cold wind passing over them. Sasuke nonchalantly brought Naruto closer to him. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke spoke first. “It’s just because you’re cold. Mention this to anyone and I’ll kill you.” He blushed, trying not to convey any emotion on his face. Naruto nodded, continuing their walk of silence.

Once they got closer to school, Sasuke let go. “I’ll see you at lunch, bye Naruto.” Sasuke said, giving a small wave and walking off. He was happy Naruto couldn’t see his flushed face as he walked off, a smile danced onto his face. Naruto walked off to his own class, not thinking much of the situation.

Sasuke progressed through his classes, already wishing for lunch to come. He put his earbuds in, listening to some music. The Smiths had been his favorite band for a long while now, he couldn’t explain the feeling he got when he listened to their music, just that he liked it. He played one that he’d been playing on loop since he found out he had a crush on Naruto.

He felt a bit emo for thinking this way, but he felt like he was never truly satisfied. Everything felt almost good enough, almost better, he almost got a 100% on that test last week, he was almost acceptable to his parents. Sasuke had come out to his parents on a lucky weekend where neither of his parents had to work.

Sasuke remembered their words, “Oh Sasuke you're just confused honey! It’s just a phase, I’m sure you’ll like girls again soon.” His mother had told him, in denial of what he said. She always made things sound good to her, living in some fantasy in her head. She was a glass half full kind of person, but she’d take your cup and pour it into her own too. His father said nothing, which worried Sasuke more. Since there was no way of knowing what he thought about it.

The dark haired boy tried to forget it as “Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want” filled his earbuds. It felt right for the situation. He wanted Naruto, he wanted to cherish him and let him know that he was the most amazing person Sasuke had ever met. His peace was disturbed when his usual admirer showed up. He took out an earbud, letting out a sigh.

“What’s up Sakura?” Sasuke deadpanned, she was slowing him down and he didn’t want to be late to lunch. “I like you! Please go out with me!” She held out a lover letter, bowing her head as she asked. Sasuke pushed the love letter back to her, “No thanks.” 

This was a routine he hated. Sakura didn’t seem to understand when he said no, only further persisting each time. Sakura watched Sasuke as he walked away, thinking up a way to make him fall in love with her.

Sasuke put his earbuds away as he walked in, getting into the lunch line. He wasn’t a fan of school lunch, though in all reality, he guessed that no one liked it. He took a tray and got some food, paying and then going to find Naruto.

He found Naruto waving him over from the right side. Sasuke smiled and maneuvered his way through the tables to get to Naruto. “Hey! I saved ya a spot, like usual.” Naruto cheerfully said, digging into the food. “Sorry it took a while, Sakura asked again.” He sat next to Naruto, the loud cafeteria forcing Sasuke to speak louder than usual.

“Oh you poor baby, actually getting asked out EVERY. SINGLE. DAY? Oh that must be so hard.” Naruto sarcastically said, to which Sasuke hit him upside the head. “You know I’m gay, even if I tried, I’m not interested in her.” Sasuke opened his milk carton, boring white milk. “I know, but Sakura doesn’t seem to get the message…” Naruto muttered as he ate his not-so-appealing lunch.

The two talked for a while, until lunch was over. “I’ll see you in 7th, bye Sassyuke!” Naruto called the stupid nickname loudly, putting his tray back and laughing as he scampered off to his next class. Sasuke shook his head, secretly liking Naruto’s stupid nickname for him. Of course he would never say that to Naruto’s face, but he held it in his heart.

Sasuke got through his next few classes just fine, finally getting to 7th period. He set down his bag on the back of his chair and took a seat, Naruto came in and sat next to him. “Guess what, I got a 31% percent on one of my tests today! That’s up 3% from last week.” Naruto’s grades were… lacking. To say the least; but Naruto always did his best. Yet another thing Sasuke admired about him.

He spent most of the class stealing glances at Naruto. Once the bell rang, the other students were out of the classroom in a hurry. Sasuke liked to wait until most of the others left, so he wasn’t shoved in the halls. Naruto followed him out. The cold was still an issue, the wind being harsh and merciless. It was getting closer to winter, which meant colder weather and snow.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but brought Naruto closer again. Neither of them said anything, but their blushes made the cold on their faces a little more bearable. Naruto was about to head home but Sasuke stopped him.

“Uh, you wanna study together? I can help you on your homework you were complaining about earlier.” The blonde agreed, following Sasuke across the street to his house. Akemi greeted them with a meow but was quick to go back to whatever she was doing.

Sasuke led Naruto to the living room, setting down his bag next to him. Naruto sat across from him, taking out his work and putting it on the table. The dark haired boy took out his own homework, breezing through it easily. 

Naruto asked quite a lot of questions, Sasuke answered best he could, exerting as much patience as he could. Once they were done, it was about 7pm. “Ah, I should be getting home. Mom’s probably waiting for me.” He stood up, cleaning up his items.

Sasuke walked him outside, internally preparing himself. “W-wait Naruto. I have something to tell you.” He took a shaky breath, “I… I really like you. Will you please go out with me?” Sasuke opened his mouth to assure Naruto it’d be okay if no, but nothing came out. Naruto blinked, “You’re not kidding? Like for real?”

He nodded, shutting his eyes and praying in his head. Please, please, please… His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto holding his hands, getting on tip toes and kissing Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke was a bit startled but smiled as Naruto pulled away. ‘My first kiss, I’m happy it’s you, Naruto.’ Naruto’s hands didn’t leave his own. “I’d love to date you.”

It was all Sasuke wanted to hear, happy tears spilled out of his eyes. He was overcome with happiness. He hugged Naruto, “Thank you..” The blonde shook his head, “No, thank you. Thank you for the amazing first kiss too.” Sasuke chuckled, “I barely did anything, dumbass.” They argued quietly for a minute or two longer but continued embracing each other.

Naruto let go, “I have to go home, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” He pressed a small kiss to Sasuke’s cheek. “I’ll be waiting for my toast!” He waved, running off to his house down the street.

Sasuke held his hands to his chest, his smile not leaving his face. His tears had dried a while ago, but the feeling was still there. He headed back inside, unable to focus on much. He wrote on a sticky note the date, along with a heart. He’d cherish today forever.

He stuck the sticky note on the picture he had on his desk. It was a picture of them earlier that year, Sasuke had printed it out and put it in the picture frame on his desk. The yellow sticky note stuck to the frame, making Sasuke smile once more.

Sasuke felt fully satisfied for the first time in ages.

The next morning he all but forgot the toast, even adding some jelly on top in the shape of a heart. Naruto told him he was getting softer, but didn’t complain. They held hands on the way to school, the warmth being a plus.


End file.
